


Present Tense

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: This is a prompt fill for Anon on Tumblr for the following prompt:Hi! Could you write a kaisoo fic based on Ed Sheeran's Perfect ? – AnonEnjoy.





	Present Tense

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The snowfall sits heavily atop the mountains, the gigantic mounds moving quickly past his vision but bumps in the road and a noisy bus full of people distract him momentarily. The journey is long and arduous but the flicker inside of his heart keeps his sprits alive. Once the bus finally reaches his destination he steps out to a blizzard of white, biting winds and frosty breath.

Peering through the window of the log cabin, his sight is filled with the warmth of fire and candles. People mulling around, festive, happy and enjoying a drink or two from the cosy cabin café. The sight is enticing enough to enter from the wintry weather, but once his gaze lands upon the figure in the corner, nursing a drink (a hazelnut latte, most likely) his feet walk on command, past the window and towards the wooden door.

The man with wide, dark eyes looks up from his corner opposite the door and the sight is breath taking as those thick, full lips pull into a familiar and adorable smile. He can’t help but allow his face to mirror the same way as he walks forwards to take a seat opposite.

“Jongin, you made it!” Kyungsoo, the man with raven hair, sparkling eyes and heart-shaped lips finally greets him.

“Yeah, have you been here long?” Jongin can’t keep from staring, it’s been a year since he saw the other and the way he sits with his hands cradling the hot drink and his green, woollen jumper sat atop his broad shoulders leaves Jongin sitting in awe for just a moment or three.

“A bit, my coach was early, for the first time ever. Do you want a drink?” Kyungsoo asks as he nods his head and smiles at a nearby waitress to gain her attention, already knowing that Jongin will say yes. She approaches with a mundane, signature greeting. She has her pen in hand ready to take down the order. Jongin eyes Kyungsoo’s cup before he begins his order.

“One Americano, black, no sugar and one hazelnut latte please,” and he hears a light chuckle from Kyungsoo. “What?”

“Nothing, you’re just so predictable.”

“So are you.”

They both laugh lightly for a moment before something awkward settles in, an unspoken feeling. Each of them know why the awkwardness is there but they think they are the only ones experiencing it.

“So, what’s new with you? It’s been a whole year already.” Jongin pipes up first.

“Nothing much, I’m still at the same part-time job, same old same old. How about you? You’re the big adventurer here.” Kyungsoo has only a half-smile at that question and Jongin wonders if he is still mad.

“Between Italy and Japan there are a lot of stories but, I’ve enjoyed my travels. I met a lot of amazing people and got to explore a lot of new places. Now I’m back, it’s time to settle down and come back to reality.” Jongin sighs.

“You call this reality?” Kyungsoo is laughing now but interrupted by the arrival of the drinks.

“After this trip, obviously. It’s been so long since we hung out, I thought that this would be a nice way to end my travels.”

A silence sits over the pair as they both choose that moment to take a drink. Jongin’s mind is swimming with only one question, his subconscious telling him to just spit it out.

“So have you – ” Right at that moment, Kyungsoo is standing to greet three people at the door. He turns in his chair to see the familiar faces of Sehun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He gives a small smile at them before it falls once he is facing his coffee again.

The other three men join them, the table becomes louder and they get lost in drinking and catching up with each other for the rest of the evening.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jongin wakes to the feel of soft blankets against his tanned skin and as he stretches, he regrets it instantly once his limbs are no longer under the protective warmth of the duvet. He sits up, looking around his room, hair sticking up at every angle, some of the light brown tufts falling into his face. He grabs the nearby fluffy robe, sitting down to put some warm socks and slippers on his feet and then ventures out into the living/kitchen of their rented cabin home. On his journey he notices the clock only reads 7am and thinks he might just watch some TV until the others wake up. That is until he rounds the corner from the kitchen to see a familiar lump of human sat on the couch.

“Morning.” Kyungsoo mumbles, turning his head at the sound of Jongin’s slipper covered feet against the hollow sounding floorboards.

“Morning, how did you sleep?”

“Alright I guess, I just find it hard sleeping in a different bed for the first few nights. You?”

“Like a baby, out for the count.” Jongin chuckles.

“You can sleep anywhere, so that’s no surprise.” As Jongin walks towards the couch to take a seat he notices the small quirk on Kyungsoo’s face, clearly remembering something. “I remember that time in high school, when we found you sleeping on the benches in the hall. Or that time you fell asleep on my shoulder at the theme park.”

“Hey, those benches were comfy, and it’s completely normal for someone to sleep on someone else’s shoulder.”

“Not whilst standing up in the queue for the rollercoaster it isn’t.” The raven rolls his eyes.

“It was a long queue, we lined up for 2 hours for that damn ride.”

“And it wasn’t even any good once we got on. That day sucked, the park was too busy.” Kyungsoo pouts at the memory of standing in line nearly all day and only making it on a handful of rides.

“The entire day wasn’t a bust. Don’t you remember the ride home?” The tanned male turns his face to look at Kyungsoo directly, his nose far too close for comfort.

“Of course I remember.” Kyungsoo blushes at the memory, his eyebrows furrowing on his forehead.

“That’s the first time we ever kissed.” Jongin breathes and chuckles a little under his breath.

“I said I remember, ok.”

“And I’m just remembering. Ok?”

“No, not ok. You can’t just bring up those memories Jongin, it’s not fair.”

“How is it not fair? It was the start of something amazing. Then it ended, that’s that.”

“Do you even remember how it ended?”

“Actually, no. It just kind of stopped. I’ve never really thought about it.”

“Of course you haven’t. I’m going to go get changed. I made porridge in the pan if you want some.” Kyungsoo announces before standing from the sofa and heading to his room.

Jongin sits amongst the flickering light from the TV, some horrible advertisement for an overpriced blender flashing away. Kyungsoo had put the fire on low and the flames danced beneath the red brick chimney. He sits there for a while, just thinking and wondering about what has happened to them over time. He remembers high school, remembers how they were.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_“I’m so tired Soo.”_ **

**_“Sleep if you want to, I don’t mind.”_ **

**_“No no, I’ll keep you company.”_ **

**_That lasted all of five minutes before Jongin was asleep. Chanyeol was driving up front, with Baekhyun beside him. The younger’s head was propped on the headrest, his face turned sideways towards Kyungsoo, head bobbing along with the momentum of the road. As Kyungsoo glanced across at his best friend, he took in Jongin’s perfect features, his soft lips, caramel skin, strong legs. His heart ached with how much he longed for the younger. It was a moment of pure weakness that led to him leaning forward and pressing his lips gently across the others. When Jongin’s eyes fluttered open, he panicked and pulled back. For a moment, the two were just looking at each other, Kyungsoo afraid to speak, Jongin still half asleep. Until the younger male leaned forward to capture his best friend’s lips in a kiss of his own. It was slow and deep but only lasted a few seconds. When Jongin pulled back, he was smiling and then soon enough, his eyes were drooping back to sleep. Leaving Kyungsoo sitting in the back, perplexed, happy and confused._ **

Kyungsoo wakes with a start, opening his eyes to see the others are still skiing up on the mountainside. He had entered the café a while ago, trying to get some warmth. Since their talk this morning, Jongin hadn’t acted any differently and Kyungsoo is glad, he doesn’t want a whole week of awkward encounters. Now though, it seems his dreams won’t leave him alone. Forcing him to relive the past that he had tried to forget and erase. He shakes his head, noticing his book lying atop the table and his empty mug beside it. He quickly gathers his things into his bag, puts his warm gear back on and heads once more for the slopes. Maybe the icy winds will take away these memories and distract him for a while.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“Baek, can I ask you something?” Jongin approaches the blond as they are walking back through the snow and towards their cabin. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are up ahead, talking about something. Sehun lags behind, chatting up a girl he met on the slopes.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“You remember back in high school right, how me and Soo were…” He trails off, unable to find the right words.

“Some weird, ‘I’m kissing my best friend all the time but this is totally normal’ yeah. What about it?”

“Well, do you know why it kind of stopped, or ended? I always thought we just grew out of it, like it was a phase, but Soo said something this morning that had me thinking it was some other reason.”

“You seriously don’t know? He never told you?”

“No. Told me what?”

“I probably shouldn’t be the one to tell you but after this many years, I guess he isn’t going to just do it himself so. The reason why you guys stopped, is because Soo had feelings for you. He was in love with you and it was too painful knowing that it was just a ‘phase’ for you and that his feelings weren’t returned.” Their footsteps had come to a halt now and Jongin could hear Sehun and the girl gaining on them, their voices growing louder.

“Really? He was in love with me? Oh my god.” Just like that, all of the memories and thoughts of the past hit him like floodgates being opened and he began to realise how much of an idiot he has been all these years.

“Why do you think he was so mad when you left him alone at university to go travelling?”

“You’re saying he still feels this way?”

“I’m saying I don’t know, but you probably need to talk to him about it. You hurt him Jongin, repeatedly.” Baekhyun offers a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder. “Come on, you can deal with this later, let’s get out of the cold first.”

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

That evening, Jongin sits around the barbecue table in their kitchen, acting like everything is normal but making sure to watch Kyungsoo the entire time. These last few years, just seeing the wide eyed male has always made him instinctively happy, all this time, Kyungsoo used to think about him in a way that was more than merely platonic. The world is cruel, now he likes Kyungsoo but after all the pain and hurt Jongin has put him through, this must be karma because it seems like the elder no longer feels the same way. He notices how the raven acts in a calculated manner around him, but with the others he seems more carefree. What has he done? And how does he fix this mess?

It is the next afternoon that Jongin decides to do something about it. A severe blizzard has cancelled all of the snow events for the day, the weather being too fierce to operate safely. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun and Aimee (the girl from yesterday) have decided to spend the rest of the day at the lodge, playing indoor games and drinking. He knows this isn’t something Kyungsoo will be interested in, the older male is more comfortable in the quiet with his book, and therefore he declines. Although Jongin would usually jump at the chance of games and drink, he also politely withdraws because he needs to talk to Kyungsoo.

“You’re not going? How come?” Kyungsoo asks, as he picks up his book, ‘After Dark’ the title reads.

“Didn’t feel like it, I’d rather just stay here and relax a bit.”

Kyungsoo reads in front of the fire and Jongin sits in the dining area, writing and sticking in the scrap book he has been keeping this year during his travels.

It’s about an hour later when Jongin pipes up. “Do you want to listen to some music?”

Kyungsoo takes off his glasses and lowers his book.

“Sure, what music do you have?”

“Let me see…” Jongin thumbs his i-pod classic, still not full after owning it for a good 7 years already, and his face widens as he places it into the docking station. “Do you remember this song?”

A familiar guitar tune rings out into the once quiet cabin before the first lines are sung loudly and somewhat out of key by Jongin “Hey there Delilah what’s it like in New York City, I’m a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do…” and Kyungsoo is laughing at his terrible tune. “We used to listen to this on repeat. You swore that one day, you would find someone who you loved enough to write a song for.” Jongin leans back against the table beside the speakers and Kyungsoo remains seated in his reading chair.

“Yeah, I remember.” Kyungsoo states and the two of them lock eyes, Jongin knows that look and he recognises the pain in it, the affection and pain all wrapped up together. This look used to be the one Jongin cherished because it would make Kyungsoo’s eyes sparkle, but now he can see the layers of hurt alongside it and it makes him upset to see.

“I found this back home a couple of days ago too.” Jongin opens his scrap book, and takes out a loose photograph from the back page. He approaches Kyungsoo, perching on the coffee table in front of him. The older man opens the folded photograph to see the two of them, in high school. They are stood in the hallway on the last day of school. Chanyeol had taken their picture. Jongin wearing a plain white school shirt, hanging messy and loose from his torso with writing and messages written all over it. They were farewell messages from his classmates. Kyungsoo is dressed immaculately, his shirt tucked in and blazer on his shoulders (much narrower than they are now) and he is smiling as he holds the pen above Jongin’s shoulder blade as he writes his message.

“Do you remember what you wrote that day?”

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo’s voice wobbles, and he has to swallow to form the word.

“Look.” Jongin removes his shirt and jumper, the cool air hitting his skin but the warmth from the fire staving off enough of it that it isn’t too uncomfortable. There, on his right shoulder blade is a tattoo.

‘I see my future in your eyes’ is written inside an intricately detailed eye, with the initials DKS beneath it.

“Wow, it’s beautiful.” Is all Kyungsoo can fathom, his heart pounding and stomach feeling uneasy.

“I had it done in the states as I was passing through California.” Jongin smiles and turns back around to face the raven haired male.

“You missed something though, I recall writing ‘DKS+KJI BFF 4LYF’ on there too.” They both laugh now, their younger selves thinking they were cool with their short hand, written slang.

“Well, I wanted something to represent you, not your dorkiness.” Jongin laughs but it soon dies in his throat at the look Kyungsoo is giving him.

“What is all of this Jongin? Why now, all of a sudden?” The elder seems guarded and sceptical.

“Because, whilst I was away, I realised something.” Jongin almost whispers, his voice is so low. The song has stopped playing and now another tune fills the background. Lyrics about dancing barefoot and perfection.

“What did you realise?” Both heartbeats are too fast in the room, threatening to deafen and overpower everything.

“I realised, that after all this time. You’re the one I want to be with. That I see  _my_ future in  _your_ eyes.” Jongin is holding his breath now, eyes firm on the other’s and unwavering to show his sincerity.

“Jongin I…” There is a long pause where Kyungsoo struggles to find the words he wants to say “…I don’t know if after all this time, I can go through that again.”

“Kyungsoo, you are stronger than anyone I know. I’ve hurt you so many times over the years without even realising it until recently. I’m just asking, can you find that strength, one final time, to open up your heart to me again? I know we’ll be alright this time.” Jongin is close to tears as he sees the contemplative gaze of the elder. “You agreed to come on this trip with me, you were angry when I left you alone to travel the world. You have every right to hate me but, I can see a glimmer of hope that somewhere, because you hate me, because you are here right now – that maybe you want this too. Do you?” The elder falls silent for a while.

“I need some time. Please?” Is the only response.

“Sure. Of course.”

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo awkwardly stands and leaves for his room, the door closing after him and encapsulating the room in nothing but soft melodies still playing from the speaker. Jongin doesn’t move for a while. He sits on the edge of the table, just thinking. Eventually, he places his shirt and jumper back on and with a lack of anything else to do, he mindlessly lays on the couch listening to the music, song after song.

He must have drifted off to sleep because when he wakes, the sky outside is dark, the stars shining brightly and mocking his emotions. It isn’t until he sits up, the music still playing through the thousands of songs, that he realises why he must have woke. Kyungsoo is walking into the room, feet heavy against the floor, he’s been crying. His eyes are red and puffy and there is a tell-tale mess to his hair which shows he was angrily combing it through with his hands at some point too.

“Hi.” The younger lamely offers, flattening his messy, light brown locks.

“Hi, can I sit?” Kyungsoo motions to where Jongin’s feet currently reside.

“Oh sure, sorry.” The younger pulls his legs out of the way, resting them gently on the floor and turning at an angle to face the elder.

“So I’ve thought, a lot. I’ve cried, a lot – as you can probably hear.” His voice is gravelly and broken in places, an easy tell. “After everything we have been through, you’re right. There is a reason I came here even after you left me to go travelling. Even though we had already organized our shared house and our classes for our final year, and our graduation. You missed my graduation because you were in Spain. You didn’t even graduate because apparently getting away from me was more important than your education and not once, Jongin, did you stop to even ask or consult me. You just left!” The anger is evident in his voice and Jongin takes it all head on because he was a jerk, he did abandon Kyungsoo for his own dreams and that wasn’t fair. “Despite all of that, I still agreed to come on this trip. Why? Because Jongin… because it’s you. It’s always you. No matter how many times I tell myself I’m not going to come running back to you, I do. Because above everything else, getting hurt and being beside you is better than losing you completely.” Kyungsoo’s chest is heaving and he is holding back the tears. “I got mad at you for one reason. Not because you left me, but because the person I LOVED, left me.” The raven doesn’t say anything else, he sits there, finally speaking the words he should have spoken six years ago.

“Loved. As in, past tense?” Jongin shuffles in his seat uncomfortably.

“Loved. I loved you. Since that day I kissed you in the car, I have loved you. Until the moment you walked away from me I loved you. And despite everything I tell myself, the web of lies I spin, no matter all of that. For some reason. I still love you. Present tense.”

“Really?” Jongin is astonished at the turn of events and he shuffles closer to the older man, just slightly.

“Yes really. I love you Jongin, even though I shouldn’t.” Kyungsoo’s hard exterior is now softening as Jongin closes the distance between them on the sofa, their legs brushing and tanned hands grasping paler ones.

“I’m so sorry Kyungsoo. For everything. I love you too. I always have, I’ve just been too blind to see what was right in front of me. Until I left that is, and I realised just how much I miss you, how much I love you and need you. Present tense, right now, for the rest of our lives.”

Finally Kyungsoo’s face splits into that endearing smile, plush lips forming a heart and a laughter of relief escapes them both.

“You’re an idiot Kim Jongin, for taking so long to realise how much – ” Kyungsoo is cut off by the press of soft, insistent lips against his own.

This time their kiss lasts what feels like a lifetime. From chaste to a deeper more languid kiss, hands tugging hair, fingers grasping napes. Two bodies moving closer and closer until they can’t physically meld together any more. As they break for air, Kyungsoo uses the moment to push forward, effectively laying Jongin down onto the sofa as he moves in for another passionate kiss, their bodies aligned and pressed together, something he has been craving for so many years. All those times Jongin would kiss him senseless in the library as a ‘goodbye’ and leave him standing there, hot under the collar. All the times he thought Jongin would press just a bit further past their current boundary only to have the younger pull back with a cheesy grin and state how much he missed their kisses over the summer. Each and every time, he craved the younger to himself, every inch of him. Every line, crevice and joint. His hands wander to the skin beneath Jongin’s shirt to feel the press of toned muscle and soft skin, gripping and tracing. Hotter and hotter, Kyungsoo is drowning in the substance he has craved for six years, finally able to get his fix. It’s so overwhelming he doesn’t know where to start. That is until he presses a knee between Jongin’s legs and a drawn out moan leaves the younger’s mouth. A panting voice speaking soon after.

“Soo… Soo, stop. God. Stop please.”

The elder reluctantly halts, pulling his mouth away from where it was laving at Jongin’s neck, to look down at him, straight in the eyes.

“Sorry.” He finds himself saying, he was going too fast.

“No, no. It’s okay, it was good. Really good. It’s, just a little too fast right now.” Jongin gives a sheepish smile.

“I know. I agree.”

Jongin pulls him in for another slow kiss before they break and only their noses are nudging against each other.

“I can’t believe this is happening. That you’re right here, between my arms. I never thought you would feel the same way.” Jongin smiles, one thumb brushing soothing strokes through the shaved sides of those raven locks.

“YOU can’t believe it? This has been six years in the making for me.” Kyungsoo chuckles, his finger tracing Jongin’s beautiful features. They stay in that position, relaxing and basking in the moment before they have to break the spell. “Shall I make us some dinner? Your stomach is rumbling.” Kyungsoo chuckles when he hears the loud gurgling sound from below him.

“Sure.” One more chaste kiss and they part to attend to their hunger.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It’s the final evening of their trip and it has been nothing but blissful. Making out on the sofa, on the ski lift, on the slopes, in the cabin. You name it, they couldn’t keep their lips away from each other. Much to the dismay of Chanyeol and Baekhyun who had to witness most of it; Sehun having spent the majority of the week in Aimee’s cabin.

They have just finished washing the dishes from the hotpot they all sat around to eat. Warm, happy, drinking and chatting. The perfect end to a perfect holiday. Baekhyun and Chanyeol retired to their rooms an hour ago, Sehun snuck away with Aimee, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin to clear up. Not that Kyungsoo minds when Jongin stands behind him at the sink and distracts him with kisses and nibbles to the neck. The younger currently has his soapy hands on the elder’s bare hips beneath his t-shirt, massaging the flesh and distracting Kyungsoo from the final pot he is washing. The elder is smiling though, until Jongin’s mouth finds his earlobe, biting down on it gently and sending a shiver down Kyungsoo’s spine. At once, the raven is letting out a quiet grunt and a heavy breath and as soon as Jongin realises he has found a sweet spot, he continues to abuse it.

“Jongin, if you continue, you’re really going to get me worked up.” Another heavy breath, as a hot tongue swipes the shell of his ear.

“Good.”

“Not good Jongin, not if you don’t follow through. Seriously, unless you want to go further, you’re going to have to stop.”

The younger pulls away, Kyungsoo managing to take a few breaths to calm himself until he feels a slightly harder bite on his opposite ear, sending his body over the edge.

“Shit Jongin, please.”

“Please what, Soo?”

“T-take us to your room or something, I need you right now.”

“Hmm, okay.” The younger leads the way to the bedroom, the final pot lying idly in the soapy bubbles, long forgotten.

“Are you really okay with this?” The raven asks as they both climb onto the bed.

“I’ve never been more okay. It’s been building up all week. I want this as much as you do.”

“It’s not too fast?”

“Not for me, you?”

“Hell no. Six years Jongin, I’ve been ready for six years.”

“Good.”

Kisses lead to clothes being removed. Small bites to the neck, ear, chest have Kyungsoo at full hardness in no time. The way the elder responds beneath Jongin’s fingers has the younger’s erection throbbing painfully too. They both know that this isn’t going to last long, not with the amount of sexual tension wound up inside of them, but they don’t care, they are searching for that sweet release.

“Have you done this before?” Kyungsoo pants out as he spreads Jongin’s legs and settles between them.

“Y-yeah. A few times but just with random guys, no boyfriends.” Jongin answers honestly.

“Are you clean?”

“Yeah, I always use a condom.”

“Alright, good.” With that Kyungsoo leans down to resume their kissing. After a few minutes he feels Jongin’s hands on his chest.

“What’s up?”

“I’ve got some… supplies, but they’re in my suitcase.” The younger nods towards the silver case in the corner.

“Okay, main compartment?”

“Yeah.”

In a matter of moments, Kyungsoo is returning with a box and a bottle. Both new, plastic wrap intact and he struggles a little with the packaging.

“Well, this isn’t sexy.” He mutters before finally peeling away the last remnants of plastic.

“You’re perfect, everything you do is sexy.” Jongin replies as he pulls the other back down for a messy kiss.

It isn’t long before the two of them are aligned. Jongin is a whimpering mess on the sheets, Kyungsoo’s fingers being too good at their job. He is rolling on the condom and lathering himself when he notice’s Jongin’s hand on his own erection.

“Hands off, I’m nearly ready.” Kyungsoo says, moving Jongin’s hand back to the top of the bed.

“Ready?”

“God Soo, hurry up please.”

“Gladly.”

The first push is absolute heaven for Kyungsoo as the rings of muscle take him in, squeezing and tightening around every inch. Jongin seems a little uncomfortable but with the first few thrusts out of the way, the younger seems much more relaxed. His jaw going slack and eyebrows furrowing together as Kyungsoo relentlessly pushes forward, each time harder than the last, watching Jongin move up the mattress and bending his legs to stabilise himself.

“Soo…so good.” Is all Jongin can form in his muddled mind.

The raven then picks up Jongin’s hips, his legs being flipped around before pushing back into the man who is now on all fours. The angle is so much better, hitting Jongin’s prostate on almost every thrust, spasming around Kyungsoo, tight like a vice and they are both nearly there. Jongin comes first, contracting in all the right places, sticky ropes covering the sheets beneath him until he feels the heat from Kyungsoo and his groan of ecstasy as the elder is pushed over the edge into oblivion.

Jongin’s upper body falls lax, the weight of Kyungsoo still resting against him feeling wonderfully intimate.

“Why have I waited so long to do that with you?” Jongin is the first to speak after they have moved and cleaned up a little.

“Because you’re an idiot, clearly.” Kyungsoo smirks, his eyes already drooping from fatigue.

“Clearly. We should get some sleep. I love you.” Jongin announces, their faces lying just inches apart, a chaste kiss following.

“I love you too. Goodnight.” They fall asleep cuddled together, the warmth and intimacy extending itself and promising a happy future for the both of them.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I’m going to write a one-shot or drabble for this prompt. 5k+ words later…oops. 
> 
> Anyway this is for the lovely anon who requested Ed Sheeran’s Perfect as a Kaisoo prompt. I hope I did this justice, I love Ed Sheeran and Perfect is one of my favourite songs, so the pressure to do it justice was on.


End file.
